


In the Gloaming

by CoCo (Cportera)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Comfort, Established Relationship, M/M, graveyard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:55:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23021311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cportera/pseuds/CoCo
Summary: Harry doesn't visit his parents' graves often, but tonight he has some important news he wants to share.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 3
Kudos: 68





	In the Gloaming

**Author's Note:**

> This started out as a drabble for a challenge but ended over the word count and I didn't want to change it. 
> 
> No BETA, all mistakes are mine.

Harry landed quietly at the apparition point on the outskirts of town. He glanced around to see if there was anyone else in the area. It was eerily quiet, though the gloaming sent many people inside for the night. Not wanting to be seen or disturbed, Harry pulled his invisibility cloak out of his pocket and swirled it around his shoulders, quickly pulling the hood up to cover his face and head. He cast a wandless _silencio_ to muffle his movements and walked to the center of town. 

He slowed as he reached the edge of the grounds, wanting to both move forward and run away. Ever the Gryffindor, he took a deep breath and walked on. Harry stood in front of his parents’ graves in silent contemplation. He hadn’t visited in a while, preferring to steer clear of the wizarding village and cemetery. He always felt exposed and watched when he visited, the wizarding world still wanting a glimpse of “the boy who lived.” He grimaced at the thought. His parents would be horrified at the nickname.

Harry pushed those thoughts away and focused on the reason he was there. He sat on the dry ground, pulling his cloak closer around him, for warmth, for comfort, a tangible connection to his parents. 

“Mum, Dad, I’m sorry it’s been so long since I … spoke to you, I guess? I think about you all the time, you’re never far from my thoughts but …” he trailed off, not knowing where to begin. 

He started again, “I have some news, I’m getting married tomorrow. I’m not sure you’d approve, but I love him. He’s a good man. He loves me and sees me for me and not The-Boy-Who-Lived. He’s become my sanctuary from the chaos. I just …. I just wanted you to know that I’m happy.” 

Harry relaxed and leaned into the warmth of the person settling beside him. He wrapped his arm and cloak around the other man, leaning his head on his shoulder. He sighed and the bond between them hummed in pleasure. Harry tilted his head back and gazed into startling gray eyes as Draco placed a gentle kiss on his mouth. Harry whispered against Draco’s mouth, “you came.”

“I wasn’t sure you’d want me too.” Draco quietly confided as he maneuvered his arm around Harry to give him a hug.

Harry sighed, “You always know just what I need. A little time to myself, then you.” 

They sat quietly for a few more minutes before Harry shifted around to face Draco. “Thank you for coming to find me.” He stood and turned to go.

Draco kept hold of Harry’s hand but stood fast in his spot at the foot of the graves. “Actually, I’d like to say something to them. If you’ll give me a few minutes?

Harry cocked his head to the side in question. Draco just leaned in to peck him on the lips and pushed him towards the exit of the graveyard. 

Draco turned back toward the headstones, “I’ll take care of him. I’ll make sure he is always loved and surrounded by people who care. I love him with all my heart, and he makes me a better man.” As Draco started his way back towards Harry, he felt a soft breeze blow through his hair with the scent of lilies.

Harry watched Draco cross the graveyard, a small smile appearing on his face. Draco arched his eyebrow in question, but Harry simply held out his hand and started walking back the way he came. 

Night was completely on them as they reached the edge of town. Draco drew Harry close, running his hands up Harry’s sides to curl in his hair. Harry cupped his hands around Draco’s face and pressed his lips gently against Draco’s. Draco deepened the kiss lightly running his tongue along the seam of Harry’s mouth to gain entrance. As the broke apart, Harry let out a soft breath, his heart heavy with love and sadness. Draco smirked, “Come on. Let’s go get married.”


End file.
